rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Magi-Tech
Homepage =General= Creation has a number of methods of creating magic items all of which have advantages and drawbacks. The three types we are most concerned with are Thaumaturgy (Enchantment and Alchemy), Artifacts, and Magi-Technology. Thaumaturgy Thaumaturgy is basic magic that any being may perform and is the weakest and easiest type of magic. All you need is knowledge of the correct actions and ingredients and you can perform thaumaturgy. Thaumaturgy is an advanced secondary skill, which does not require The Gift advantage to learn or use. It has a number of sub-schools that focus on a number of areas. At the moment we are only concerned with Enchantment and Alchemy. Enchantment allows for the creation of a variety of weak one shot magic items which provide a single bonus or power to the user or the placing of permanent enchantments on objects, such as making a sword able to damage energy or deal extra damage to Fae, or creating a lucky charm which provides a minor bonus on one type of rolls. The maximum bonus possible with Enchantment is +10 to weapons, armor and other items. Creating enchanted weapons and armor usually requires special materials and/or master crafted base items. Alchemy is basically chemistry for mages and is used to create a variety of potions, one shot items, and most importantly to create a wide range of fuels, oils, reagents, metals, woods and all kinds of other crafting bull shit. The materials altered, created and purified by Alchemy are the basis of artifacts, enchanted items, and magi-tech creations. Artifacts Artifacting is the creation of more powerful items which require both The Gift and a high level of skill. As mentioned they often make use of Alchemaically prepared materails. Creating an artifact is an expensive, difficult, and time consuming endevor and is beyond the capabilities (Skill, Labor, Materials, Finances and Time) of the vast majority of Creation. Creating the higher levels of artifacts requires the power of the Celestrial Exalted (Solars, Lunars, Sidereals, Abyssals, Infernals) and the most powerful are the domain of the Solars, Greater Gods, Incarnae, powerful Fae and other such beings. Artifacts differ from Magi-Technology in that it is relatively simple and does not have any moving parts as it where. They consist of single objects or sets of objects created thru a direct application of Essence, even if its massive amounts of essence. Most Artifacts are difficult if not impossible to destroy and never require maintaince or upkeep. They do not run out of fuel, breakdown, or require adjustment. They also tend to have a single power or limited group of related abilites. On the downside, you get far less bang for your buck with a given investment of power in an artifiact than you would in a magi-tech divice. They are however much easier to create and maintaine. Magi-Technology Magi-Technology is basically advanced science combined with advanced magical science to create technologically advanced items. Magi-Tech items are made up of a variety of enchanted, alchemically treated, innately magical materials, natural and alchemical reagents, and smaller component artifacts. Most are very difficult to create and require constant maintainers to remain operational and/or perform as expected. Only the First Age Solars ever developed the ability to create maintenance free and/or permanent magi-tech, in fact creating and maintaining the most advanced magi-tech is a Solar ability shared only with Autochthon the Great Maker. No other force has had the time, ability and inclination to develop it. Magi-technology is capable of creating wonders that far surpasses all but the most powerful of artifacts and are far more efficient, versatile and adaptable than any artifact. The difference between a magi-tech weapon and an artifact weapon is the same as the difference between a primitive arc bus and a supercomputer, both can count number but the computer can do a great deal more, faster and easier. The problem with magi-tech is much the same as that of a supercomputer. It requires an advanced infrastructure to create, operate and maintain. Without that infrastructure it’s just some much fancy junk. Unfortunately for Creation it quickly became apparent after the overthrow of the Solar's that the Dragon Blooded host was incapable of maintaining and recreating that infrastructure at previous levels. The best the could do was make the simplest of magi-tech, keep some of the rest going until it broke, shutdown and/or destroy a whole bunch of it, and hide and seal away that which was beyond them. =Automa, Golems, Bio-Genisis, and A.I. = The Solars of the First Age proved themselves quite capable of creating a wide range of life forms. These life forms include, Automa, Golems, Bio-Genesis Creations, and Animating Intelligences. An Automa is a magi-tech creations with a programmed intelligence similar to what we would consider a highly advanced robotic intelligence, sometimes even self aware. Golems are artificial life forms created and animated by the direct application of Essence and are the most primitive but physically powerful of the artificial life forms as they are basically self controlled artifacts and enjoy artifacts extreme resistance to destruction. Bio-Genesis is the process of using essence manipulation and magi-technology to alter existing biological life forms or create entirely new ones. Animating Intelligences or A.I. are lesser gods, demons, Fae or similar beings embedded into advanced magi-tech creations to provide a highly intelligent and adaptable consciousness to guide the construct. Like many other forms of advanced magi-tech and essence manipulation technology A.I. is the sole domain of the Solars. (First Age and Restless Titans only, though current Solar's could rediscover or reinvent this technology given time and resources.) =Warjacks= Warjacks are a form of semi-advanced automa which posses an intelligence similar to an real world advanced expert system with learning capability. They are not self aware but are self learning and self improving, in addition to possessing a set of detailed instructions relivant to the jacks specilized role in combat. Warjacks are different from other forms of automa in their abiity to be mentally and magically tied to the Essence of a commanding officer known as a Warcaster and possession of some form of Essence flux capacity. A Warcaster is able to mentally direct the actions of thier racks as a passive action that does not require speech or gestures, sense the presence of friendly active warjacks in their command radius, and projecct their sense of sight and hearing thru the Warjack. Physically Warjacks tend to be very large metal monsters capable of sustaining immense amounts of damage and bearing powerful weapons able to deal a like amount of damage. Most Jacks are fueled by an Essence Accumulator powered by some form of alchmaical engine which consumes reagents to supply kinetic energy to the accumulator by turning water into steam which turns an arcane turbine on the Accumulator. The Accumulator in turn draws in the ambient essence present in the enviroment to power the jack's systems, from basic motion to embedded weaponry. (Crations Warjacks are not normally powered by means of coal or wood steam engines, due to high fuel requirements, limited operational duration, limited power levels, and low power to size ratios. Many labor jacks how ever are.) History Jacks where first constructed during the First Age as part of a Solar fad revolving around creating means of empowering enlightened mortals to be more formidable on the field of battle. Jacks accomplished this by linking specially trained essence users to the jacks control and power systems, enabling a single essence user to command sufficent power to destroy a few Dragon Blooded soldiers. Jacks recieved very little usage from the Exalted as they favored the more powerful Warstriders which allowed them to access their charms and abilitis thru the power armor. After the fall of the Solars and the degredation of the magi-technology infastrucure Warjacks became more common and more advanced as the Dragon Blooded and even talented mortals are able to construct and maintain them. First Age Warjacks where rare to begin with and none have ever been recovered in the present age. Second Age jacks where made by the Dragon Blooded host and where relatively common and are occasionally discovered intact by fortionate scavenger. Post Contagion jacks are relatively recent creations made with in the last 300 years or so, after the technology was rediscovered and used to help expelle the Scarlet Empire from the East of Creation. As is the case with many other technologies, Cygnar has the most advanced Warjack technology. The Realm has never bothered to expend the time and effort needed for developmetn and depolyment of large numbers of Warjacks, due to the massive number of Terrestrial Exalted wandering around with little to do other than lay down some smack. =Warcaster Armor= Warcaster's armor is a form of modified steam armor that includes an arcane turbine. The arcane turbine has the ability to gather ambient essence from the environment and transfer it to the caster in the form of an energy known as focus. Focus is used to power and direct the Warjacks under the Warcaster's command and can also be used to empower the Warcaster themselves, in either the form of additional attacks, special abilities or spells. Warcaster’s armor also includes the ability to project a power field around the user, which functions as a supernatural shield which can be recharged by spending focus. =Warstriders= A Warstrider is a magically empowered mechanized robot is in which the user rides and is able to use their own abilities through. Warstrider is different from power armor in that it is generally much larger, more complicated, more powerful, and much more difficult to maintain and produce. The use of Warstrider's are generally restricted to the Exalted as they require a large supply of personal essence and that their primary benefit is that they allow the users charms and key abilities to be translated through the armor. =Airships= First Age Soler's never developed an extensive land-based transportation network do to the fact that their mastery of essence allow them to go directly to air based travel. Airships of a variety of forms were available during the First Age, many of which were made out of magical materials, some of which continue to exist to this day. It is very unusual to find a complete and fully working airship but not impossible. In the fallen Second Age air travel is almost unheard of and generally takes the form of hot air dirigibles or gliders. Some few nations that are continued to be ruled by powerful essence users have access to First Age class airships, but there usage is rare and reserved for special and important occasions. =Wargear= Magi-tech creations intended for war mostly weapons and armor. Things that go Boom Crations has three types of primary explosives, Gunpower, Firedust, and Blasting Powder, all of which are covered on the page. Essence Weapons Essence Weaponry uses essence to inflict damage either transforming it into kinetic, thermal or other forms of energy or simply blasting the target with raw destructive essence. These weapons are the most powerful type of weapons character can hope to obtain and are very rarely found in nonoperational condition and almost never in working order. It requires the abilities of a restless titan to manufacture all but the simplest of these weapons. Only the most skilled on Terrestrial Exalted and similar beings are capable of maintaining and repairing such devices. Category:UE Category:UE Setting Category:UE Terms Category:UE Creatures